Perfecta
by Bella Scullw
Summary: -Eres extraña, Hinata -dije. Lo se-respondiste -me los has dicho tantas veces, Naruto-kun./ Te bese sin importar si arruinariamos nuestra amistad, eres perfecta, perfecta para mi.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no al genial Kishimoto.**

**.**

**Perfecta.**

**.**

Nos conocemos desde pequeños, desde los cinco años, cuando te mudaste a la casa vecina junto a tu familia y a tu primo Neji, y siempre has sido tan tímida y tierna, diferente a todas las demás niñas, cuando me acercaba a ti ponías roja y te desmayabas, te consideraba rara y extraña, pero sabía que aun así tu timidez se debía a tu inseguridad, y por eso te hice mi amiga.

_Tan pronto yo te vi, no pude descubrir_

_El amor a primera no funciona en mí…_

El tiempo pasó y crecimos, habías perdido la timidez, pero aun así seguías conservando el carácter tierno que tenías, eras hermosa, amable, y una gran amiga y consejera, incluso Sakura-chan y el teme se hicieron novios por que tú los ayudaste.

Pero los dos seguíamos solos, salía con cuanta mujer pudiese, pero ninguna lograba hacerme sentir bien, ninguna tenia tu calidez y ni tu amabilidad, ninguna era como tú.

Y tu pronto encontraste a quien querías, Kiba, un amigo mutuo, te la pasabas con el todo el día, olvidando que yo existía. Salían en todos momentos, ya no pasabas tiempo conmigo, todo tu valioso tiempo, tus sonrisas, todo se lo dedicabas a él.

Sin embargo, un día viniste a mi casa llorando porque acababas de descubrir a Kiba engañándote.

-Ese no es el problema –decías entre sollozos –no me importa que me haya engañado.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema? –pregunte tratando de calmarte.

-Es que acabo de descubrir que no me importa que me haya engañado –respondiste riendo de forma extraña.

-Eres extraña, Hinata –dije.

-Lo sé –me contestaste –me lo has dicho tantas veces, Naruto-kun.

Reíste y lloraste, la verdad no te entendía, prendiste la radio y te pusiste a bailar como loca, estabas extraña. No pude dejarte de mirar, no pude dejar de admirarte y de envidiar al tonto de Kiba que desaprovecho lo dulce y buena que eres, que no se dio cuenta de lo que vales, en el fondo sin aceptarlo te amaba. Después de amarte comprendí que no estaría tan mal robar tu otra mitad.

Me sacaste de mí de departamento y me llevaste a rastras a un bar, reímos, nos emborrachamos y bromeamos y olvidamos todo, solo nos dedicamos a pasárnosla bien, a olvidar que éramos los únicos en nuestro grupo de amigos que estaban sin pareja, en especial ahora que terminaste con Kiba. En ese bar ahogamos nuestras penas.

Llegamos a mi departamento muy entrada la noche, estábamos cayéndonos de borrachos, pero seguíamos riendo, te deje sentada en mi cama y trate de dormir en el sofá, pero no soltaste mi mano.

Me regalabas una sonrisa tan bonita, de esas que solo tú das, me sentí hechizado ante tus ojos, ante tu belleza, ante ti. Y sin saber lo que hacía te bese. Te sorprendiste, pude sentirlo, pero me correspondiste. Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy, que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor, me aproveché de que habíamos tomado tanto, fuiste dejando y te agarré, a pesar de saber que estaba todo mal, lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar, cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando, seguí besándote.

No me importo si arruinaríamos nuestra amistad, ya que más da. Seguí besándote y perdiéndome en las caricias que me dabas, recorriendo tu cuerpo con mis manos, acariciándote, amándote, solo a ti, a la única a la que quería. Solo te necesitaba a ti, a nadie más. Eras mi todo, te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad. Eres perfecta, perfecta para mí, con tus risas y sonrisas, con tus lágrimas y tus caricias, con tus regaños, eres perfecta.

¿Cómo fue que de papel cambié? Eres mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer, debes ser perfectamente, exactamente lo que yo siempre soñé.

Que tonto fui, siempre estuviste junto a mí, y antes no lo note, pero ahora no dejaría que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros, ahora eras mía y así seria por siempre, porque eres mi mejor amiga, mi consejera, y ahora mi mujer.

La noche fue testigo de nuestro amor, y aun así, sabía que no importaba si nadie lo supiera, te amaría por siempre.

De pronto entreabriste los ojos y sonreíste con dulzura.

-Te amo –susurraste antes de quedar dormida en mis brazos.

-Te amo, también –te dije dándote un beso en la frente.

Eres mi mejor amiga, mi amante, mi mujer, lo que siempre soñé, eres perfecta.

.

.

.

_**Hola¡**_

_**Esta es la primera vez que hago un one-shot de Naruto**_

_**La verdad no tengo experiencia, pero espero que les guste, me inspire en la canción "Perfecta"**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Bella Scullw**_


End file.
